User talk:70.32.193.64
Welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! I'd like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} We strongly ask you sign up to Wikia before continuing to edit here. While you may be able to edit, if there is a disagreement with your edit, we will assume you can't defend your edit which then by default you will lose a given debate. Also, there are no warnings for failing to follow policies at this wiki if you are a IP User which then by default you may be banned. I suggest if you have not yet, to read the Introduction page, which is created to help out new editors like yourself learn to ropes, and what is and is not allowed here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Devilmanozzy Source and stuff. Excuse, but you seem to be creating many pages without adding any sources or appearances to them. Care to explain? Zakor1138 (talk) 01:44, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :He/She is new, and I think the edits are honestly not knowing how to work with fellow editors or the wiki. I'm giving it a pass. We need more people editing here, and I don't want someone scared off that is honestly trying to figure this out. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:48, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello Your edits and articles creations seemed to have ignored all previous work at the wiki. I am going to undo all these edits and delete articles made. All are either not using parameters/templates or are duplicates of existing articles. As for the IDW Ghost thing... Paranormal Database. I suggest signing up to wikia and looking around seeing what has been done before editing. This serves as a warning. Block will be lifted in two hours. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:19, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Ideas These are just ghosts and deities I would like to see in the comics. -User:70.32.193.64 List of Ghosts and Deities: *Mr. Hyde (IDW) *Frankenstein's Monster (IDW) *Captain Flint *Long John Silver *Billy Bones *Rumplestiltskin (IDW) *Lady of the Lake *Quasimdo *Claude Follo *Moby Dick *Captain Ahab (IDW) *Headless Horseman (IDW) *Sherlock Holmes (IDW) *James Moriarty (IDW) *John Watson (IDW) *Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (IDW) *The Fates (IDW) *Morgan Le Fay (in the onging series) *Captain Nemo (IDW) *King Richard *King John *Sheriff of Nottingham *Esmeralda (from Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Captain Phoebus *The Forty Thieves *Ali Baba *Sinbad *The Three Musketeers *Dr. Frankenstein *Abraham Van Helsing *The Coachman (from Pinocchio) *Attila the Hun *Griffin the Invisble Man *Witch (from Hansel and Gretel) *Pied Piper *Fagin *Bill Sikes *Captain Hook *Flying Dutchman Ghost Ship *Beowulf *Huntsman (from Snow White) *Evil Queen (from Snow White) *Jack Frost *Snow Queen *Grim Reaper *Wraith *Banshee *Necromancer *La Lorona *La Calavera Catrina *Cihuateteo *Father Time :I'll forward this to Mrmichaelt as he is in charge of the IDW section. But I think all those were addressed as cameos. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:41, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Please kindly stop editing the list over and over on my talk page. Devilmanozzy erroneously referred to you my talk page. Keeping a list on your talk page and updating it is enough. As an administrator, it is important to me that this talk page is used by registered and unregistered members to communicate an issue on the wiki. Alternatively, you can also go to the and start a thread about your wish list of characters. Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:51, November 11, 2014 (UTC)